The Transfer
by miss.no.limits111
Summary: Mr. Shue's goddaughter Remy transfers to Mckinley. Can the Glee Club capture her talent and convince her to join the group?


Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy is god. I am not.

"Alright everyone settle down I've got big news!" Mr. Shue said as he walked into Glee rehearsal.

"Really Mr. Shue, I don't think anything could be as important as sectionals right now, after Nationals don't you think we should spend all the time we have rehearsing?" Rachel pointed out as she took her seat in the front row.

"I know Rachel, really, but this is worth the delay." Mr. Shue replied with a smile. "Okay so I don't know if you guys know this, but I have a goddaughter Remy, from New York, and she has recently decided that she wants to move to a new school. Her parents inquired about McKinley and I assured them that it was a great school, so today is her first day and I hope that you guys are ready for a new member to our group because this girl can sing! She is supposed to meet us here in a few minutes, I just wanted to let you guys know first. Oh, and another thing, she is pretty insecure about her singing voice, so please try to make her feel comfortable here because we could really use her help at Sectionals. Especially now that Lauren moved went to a private wrestling academy."

When he had finished that last part of his speech everyone in the room glared at Rachel. "Alriiiiight. Fine. I won't send this one to a nut house, I promise." she said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"But Mr. Shue, why did she want to switch schools?" Finn asked,

"Yeah and if she can sing like you say, why is she insecure?" Quinn asked,

"Oh and she better not be thinking about stealing more of my solos," Mercedes put in, and Kurt nods.

"Yeah Mercedes is right." Agreed Sam, which resulted in a couple weird looks from everyone.

Then the Asian couple started rambling about if he might be a serial killer, everyone started talking over each other, and Artie just stared at Brittany who was staring at the ceiling, and Santana was busy looking at her reflection in her phone camera.

"GUYS! You forgot the most important question…is she hot?" Puck asked

"Uhh I'll just let you decide that when you meet her Puck. Actually she should be here by now.."

Meanwhile in Coach Sylvester's office….

"You guys really fly to Europe to do your dry cleaning?" Remy was asking Sue in her office.

"Yes as a matter a fact, I have my own private Cheerios jet to take us there." Sue added, "and we've got a whole protein shake bar going up in the cafeteria, but, despite my pleas, they will not serve used deodorant or placenta as any of the ingredients…"

Remy just stares at her blankly.

*cue commercial break!*

Mr. Shue and the fellow Glee-Clubers are walking down the hall when they hear the song "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada playing and they all peer through the gym doors to see Remy leading the cheerios in vocals, pulling off a kick ass routine. All their jaws drop.

In Mr. Shue's office….

"Remy what is this? Why didn't you meet me in our choir room?" Mr. Shue asked Remy as sat in front of him.

"Sorry uncle Shue! I was on my way when Coach pulled me into her office, and now I'm a Cheerio! It is so much fun!" Remy answered oblivious that her godfather hated her new coach.

"But Remy, Sue may have turned over a new leaf and decided not to undermine the Glee Club anymore, but she still has practice the same time as our rehearsals, and we really need you in Glee!" He sighed and frowned.

"Uncle Shue, I'm sorry, I didn't know she used to be so awful to you. But to be honest I was nervous about joining Glee anyway so I think I'll just be a Cheerio. This way I'm happy and you can find a more talented person for Glee so you're happy too!" She said looking like she had just done the Times crossword in pen all by herself.

"Remy, are you sure? Glee is really a great thing." Mr. Shue said looking disappointed.

"I know, but for right now I'm going to stick with the Cheerios. It's the most fun I've had in a long time." She gave him a big smile, and he gave her a sad one in return.

"Okay guys so it seems we have a problem," Mr. Shue says to the club in the choir room, "obviously Remy's talented, and she now has decided she would rather be a Cheerio than be in Glee. I'm going to count on all of you to make her feel comfortable in her new school and tell her all the great things about Glee, okay?"

"Yeah Mr. Shue no problem," Finn said,

"Yeah even I have to admit that she's good." Mercedes added.

"And If I can put something other than a Cheerios uniform on her, I'm sure she could be a fashionista!" Kurt said excitedly.

"And all us guys have decided, that she is in fact fiiine." Artie said with a huge grin on his face. Brittany looks at him and the guys grin and nod in agreement. Quinn and Rachel glare at Finn.

"Okay so, our goal for now besides cramming for Sectionals, is to convince Remy to join Glee." Mr. Shue says.

*cue commercial break!*

In the local Starbucks…

"You guys it's been too long since we've done this!" Rachel says to Kurt and Mercedes as they go out for coffee as their little diva trio.

"Yeah I know!" Mercedes agreed, "We've missed you over the summer Kurt!"

"Well obviously, your outfit looks like California threw up on you." Kurt said jokingly to Mercedes.

"Well Mercedes has been missing in action all summer too," Rachel pointed out, "I mean Kurt was with Blaine and I was with Finn, but who have you been spending all your time with?"

*Flashback in Mercedes mind*

Mercedes and Sam are sitting on a park bench with his arm around her. "Does it bother you that we're keeping us dating a secret?" Sam asks.

"No not really," Mercedes answers, "I'm just happy I get to spend time with you."

"Okay good, it's just you know about my home situation and I just feel like people would be expecting things out of me to be a good boyfriend that I really can't do." Sam says sadly.

"And you know that I understand, and could care less about money." Mercedes reminds him lifting his chin to look into his eyes.

"How did I find you?" he asks as he leans in and they kiss.

*End of flashback*

"Hey! Guys check it out! That Remy girl just walked in here!" Mercedes points out to change the subject.

"Ohmygod her jacket! Yes!" Kurt exclaimed at the entrance of the vintage leather jacket.

They all watched as Remy ordered her coffee, and Rachel flipped out her phone.

"Hey babe? We have a code red situation at Starbucks!" she said into the phone.

On the other end…

"I'm on it." Said Finn, then with a grin on his face he turned to the rest of the glee guys he was working out with and said "Hey guys…"

In the Starbucks parking lot…

"So, we heard that you think being on the Cheerios would be more fun than being in Glee." Finn said as he and the guys followed Remy out to her car.

"Well, um yeah," Remy said really surprised, "I get to experience new levels of dancing on the Cheerios."

"But we dance all the time in Glee too." Sam told her, "and we sing, and we do almost the same thing as the Cheerios when you think about it….we're all just way better looking."

They all laughed and Kurt said, "Plus, you're stuck wearing that awful uniform on the Cheerios, I mean look at you! You should be wearing that to school!"

"Wow, thanks…." "Kurt." Kurt filled in for Remy. "Well thanks Kurt, and Glee does sound fun but I already made a commitment to the Cheerios, and I don't have the time to do both, and it's just a lot easier this way, but I appreciate your concern." Remy said smiling at them like they were a little wacked.

"Well I can see that we're not convincing you…" Finn said with a smile, "so, lets show her our moves guys!"

Before Remy could blink, the guys broke down into the song Twist and Shout by The Beatles, with Sam and Finn rotating the solo and Mike showing off his moves while all the rest of the guys backed him up….even Finn….

End song. (epically of course.)

*cue commercial break*

In the girl locker rooms…

"Hey, I'm sorry about the ambush at Starbucks yesterday," Quinn said to Remy in passing as they were walking into the gym. "It's just we get kind of passionate about things in Glee." she finished as she oggled at Finn dunking across the room.

"Oh it's okay," Remy said, looking like she understood, "actually it was pretty cool, you're guys are really talented!"

Quinn giggled, "Yeah, well lets just say, our girls are just as, or even more talented, plus we are a lot more FUN." She smiled and called over all the girls in Glee…oh and Kurt came over too.

Then the group began to belt out Girls Just Want To Have Fun, with the guys helping by dancing with them, acting like boy toys, all in all, good fun.

Remy joined the dance and song towards the end when Puck pulled her in, and they all finished the song to burst into laughter.

At the Hummel's house…

"Can you pass the bread Mom?" Finn asked as he, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Mr. and Mrs. Hummel were eating around their big dining table.

They then have a nice meal, everyone laughing, teasing, shot of Finn squeezing Rachel's hand under the table.

"Well I'd just like to say how nice it is to have you four here all together, and don't worry about the dishes Rachel, no, no I'm sure, you kids go have fun." Mrs. Hummel said as she cleared the table, and Blaine and Kurt went to the back porch, while Finn and Rachel went to Finn's new room.

"I can't believe we're all seniors now," Blaine said looking out to the yard.

"I know," Kurt agreed, "I can't wait to get out into the real world."

"Big expectations?" Blaine asked him.

"Yes, definitely." Kurt said smiling to himself.

"Well, just promise me," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hands, "that I will be a part of that future."

Kurt smiled and said, "Of course." They leaned in for a quick kiss, and rested their foreheads on each others.

In Finn's Room…

Rachel was walking around Finn's room, looking at all the pictures of the two of them, and random bands on the walls. "That was a great day." She said pointing to a picture of them before they preformed at Nationals.

"Yes it was, though I'm surprised you think so, we didn't even place at Nationals."

Finn said putting his arms around her waist from behind her.

She turned to face him and said, "But I got you back, and the team did the very best we could."

"You always had me," He said staring into her eyes, "always, I never stopped loving you, and I never will."

They kissed sweetly, and then he pulled out an acoustic, "I've been learning, and I want to sing something with you," he said as h started playing the song It's Only Life by Kate Voegele. The four kids sing the song sweetly with no choreography, just the people and the music, and the love.

*cue commercial break*

In the school cafeteria…

Remy was sitting in her uniform with a bunch of Cheerios, and Puck sees her while buying his lunch and walks over to her. "Hey it's Remy right? I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm your next boyfriend." he said with a smirk.

Remy stood up and said, "Oh really? How come I wasn't informed of this?"

They smiled at each other and he said, "Come on babe, you know you can't resist my bad boy charm."

She just laughed and started walking to throw away her garbage, and he starts singing Good Girls Go Bad, by Cobra Starship, following her around, like a chase across the cafeteria tables during the song, and then she joins in in the end of the song, and the final note is ended with her sitting on a table top, him sitting in a chair right next to her, her leaning in and pushing him flying backwards out of the chair. Then she walks out of the cafeteria, with the whole Glee Club sneaking behind her.

Remy starts to notice the flock following her, so she walks faster, so do the Glee Clubbers, and so forth until Remy whips around and yells "WHAT?"

The whole club just stands there gaping that such a loud sound could come out of that small a person.

"Oh great, you can bug me all week about me joining Glee so no person in this school doesn't see me as 'that chick that they want to sing with' or something, and now you're speechless. Nice." Remy says fuming.

"Okay, I can see that we've upset you." Quinn reasonably says to Remy, "But the reason we've been so intense is because we could really use your talent and we like to win. Especially after Nationals last year." she said glaring at Finn and Rachel.

Remy sighed, "I'm sorry it's just I want to be different at this school. I'm not making the same mistakes twice." she said and then turned and walked down the hall sadly.

*cue commercial break*

"I have to tell you Emma, watching how well the kids work together this week, despite all the relationship drama they've been through, really impressed me. I know they will come through this year better than ever!" said as he ate in the teachers lounge with Emma.

"That's great Will. The improvement you've had on those kids is just beautiful to watch." She said giving him a great big smile.

Their eyes locked, "Thanks." he said quietly.

She quickly looked down flustered, and said "So," she cleared her throat. "what's new with you?"

*pan out with camera, music drowns out talking, you can see them laughing and having a good time, camera zooms to Coach Sylvester, filling out forms with State Senator Application written across the top.*

In the rehearsal room…..

"Okay we need a definite Club meeting here," Rachel said as she marched into the room dragging Finn by the hand, "and Finn and I are team captains so lets get it started."

Everyone just stared at her blankly.

"Okay fine, but at least lets just discuss the whole Remy problem, what could have happened to her at her old school to make her not want to be in Glee?" Rachel pondered.

"Maybe," Quinn said with a smirk, "her boyfriend continued to dump her then run into the arms of annoying bossy brunettes with animal sweaters."

"Or, she's a lesbian." Brittany said while painting her nails.

Everyone just looked at her.

"OR." Santana said regaining everyone's attention, "we should realize a lost cause."

"No wait," Rachel said with big eyes, "I've got it!" and then she kissed Finn's cheek and ran out the door.

In the girls bathroom….

"Remy?" Rachel called out as she pushed open the door. She hesitantly walked into the bathroom, and saw Remy standing over a sink. Rachel hesitantly approached her and as she came closer she saw that Remy had tears in her eyes.

"Not what you expected right?" Remy said wiping her eyes.

"Actually, no." Rachel said as she stood beside her, "But only because I've been in the exact same situation many times."

Remy looked at her quizzically. "You? I thought you were this big talent that everyone knew was going to make it big or something."

Rachel laughed to herself. "Not exactly. No one wants to believe that someone else will make it big. And they all tend to hate on me because I'm the only one who knows I will make it big…..and even I sometimes doubt myself. It's so confusing how I can be so confident and insecure all at the same time."

Remy exhaled slowly. "So you've been there." she said.

"Remy what happened at your old school?" Rachel asked, "What made you so afraid to be who you are?"

"Well everyone has dreams right?" Remy said looking Rachel dead in the eye. "Well I guess I just didn't handle it to well when the whole school found out about mine, and then continued to constantly ridicule me, and tell me that my dream would never happen. I was not pretty talented, or smart enough. So yeah, that kind of stuck with me."

Rachel put her hand on Remy's shoulder. "What's your dream Remy?" she asked quietly.

"To make a living doing the thing I love most. Acting. But I can't say that I want to be an actress because then all anyone can picture is that I want to be famous at award shows wearing Valentino…..but I could care less about that. Really, I mean I would be completely happy just opening a playhouse in a city, or just touring with an Off-Broadway production somewhere, but no one would let me explain that. I just approached the school board about a Drama club and the school went hog wild with it." Remy said with a big sigh when she finished, looking like a big load had been taken off her chest.

Rachel smiled at her and chuckled a little. "Well, your dream sounds very realistic to me." she said.

"Really?" Remy asked unbelieving.

"Yes." Rachel replied, "And whenever I need to make my self feel better in my own body I sing a song, care to join me?"

Remy laughed, "Sure."

They then joined to sing "No One" by Ali and AJ, circling in the bathroom, walking down the hall just comforting each other, and having a good laugh, they get along well.

Later in the rehearsal room….

"Soooooooo how does everyone feel about this week? Huhhh?" Mr. Shue asked as he walked into the rehearsal room that afternoon.

"Well I don't know Mr. Shue, I mean there really was no lesson for the week, we failed at getting Remy to join Glee, and Rachel has disappeared off the face of the earth!" Finn said in a big rush.

"Wrong on all three accounts Finn, disappointing." Rachel said with a smirk as she and Remy waltzed into the room laughing, and she sat down with a plunk next to Finn and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Oh really Rachel and may I ask why that is?" Mr. Sue said raising his eyebrows.

"Well because the lesson for this week was that sometimes it's hard to feel comfortable in your own skin, but to be sure to remind yourself how great you are. Also, Remy has agreed to join Glee, and spend time with her awesome new friend….me! Oh, and also, I'm right here so yes I am indeed on earth." She finished with a smile.

"Well, I like your lesson Rachel, but I thought it had become something a little different. My perspective was that if you work together, you will reach your goal. I guess everyone took something different away from this week." Mr. Shue said after Remy had sat down in between Rachel and Puck, "Now. Let's get to work on our set list for Sectionals!"

Bum bum buuuum. :D so yeah I finally finished. Tell me what you think!

Ohhh I have no idea what I think about it. Review?

8( please?


End file.
